


别有用心

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Kudos: 3





	别有用心

本来就爱睡觉的李知勋即使来到了日本还是一如既往地贪睡，干脆翘掉了提前制定好的计划，管他餐厅不餐厅，睡饱了才是正事。

更何况晚上还被摁着干着干那，就是自认为再好的体力，也抵不过被初次性爱那般激烈。小小的人儿陷在柔软暖和的厚被里，被人一前一后地搂着，脸颊也睡得红扑扑，看起来真是乖得不得了。

实际上也是乖得很。

长时间的睡眠让李知勋终于休息够了本，大概已经醒了一点，轻声嗯了几下，但迷迷糊糊还没有要完全醒来的意思，反而脑袋一歪又不知道要钻到哪里去继续睡觉。

他倒是想不管不顾继续睡，别人却偏不让他顺心，手指捏着他的下巴把他的脸掰正，连半点征兆都没有就突然凑过去跟他接吻，然后很温柔地含着他的嘴唇。“知勋。”

李知勋无可奈何被这样吵醒，抱怨的话语通通被堵回嘴里，吞回肚子里，下意识想要往后退却又没能得逞，本来就被人从背后抱着，再怎么往后退也还是在对方怀里，抵着对方的胸膛。“知勋？”

讨厌，太讨厌了，这根本不公平。李知勋终于从半梦半醒中清醒，睁开眼睛便于面前的人对上眼，对方还亲昵地用鼻尖蹭蹭他的，“睡了好久，怎么这么贪睡。”

眼看全圆佑一边轻笑一边又要凑上来，李知勋只得在被窝里伸出手把他推开些，谁料轻而易举就被钳住，推搡之间连被子都滑落下来，宽大的衣领甚至在动作之中也掉下来，露出布满红印的圆润肩膀。

“知勋早上好，”下一秒他的肩膀就被一个金色的脑袋占领，肉肉的脸颊贴在他的脖子上，还撒娇般地蹭蹭，“要亲亲知勋。”李知勋根本都来不及拒绝，权顺荣的嘴唇就已经印上他的脖子，一路吻下来又回到肩膀，“终于吃到知勋了，真好。”

李知勋本来脸就是又白又嫩，睡得红扑不说，被权顺荣这么说起来又被迫唤醒昨晚的回忆，简直是乱七八糟地搞了一轮又一轮，这下脸又红了几分，被全圆佑调笑着怎么现在才羞得像个苹果，明明该做的都做了。

他只好艰难地爬起来想要去找自己从昨晚开始就不知道丢去哪里的手机，企图转移话题，“那现在到底几点了？”

“快要下午一点了，我和顺荣都醒过一次了，”全圆佑的手又到了权顺荣脸上，把他捏得皱巴巴直喊痛，于是又很亲地凑过去亲了下他的脸算是安慰，“他起床去洗漱的时候还不小心撞到门了，是不是很傻？”

“啊不是说好了不说的吗！”权顺荣气得大叫，喊着就要把全圆佑一顿揍，却轻易被人拧着胳膊，立刻又哭唧唧地向李知勋求救。“知勋救我！”

李知勋没好气地转过身，蹲着在行李箱里找衣服换上，本来还想着抱着衣服去浴室换，想想也不是没被看过，在哪里换都一样了。

一圈，两圈，三圈，眼瞧着或许还能绕上第四圈，就连李知勋也忍不住发笑，用最后一段打了个结。“权顺荣你这个围巾到底哪里买的，怎么这么长。”

“哎呀我就是，随便买的嘛。”对上李知勋那双笑眯眯的小月牙眼睛，权顺荣一时也有些害羞，左看右看就是不敢直视李知勋，“啊，那帽子呢？”

“在这里。”全圆佑及时出现，轻轻巧巧把帽子放好到权顺荣头上，李知勋识相地挪出位置，让全圆佑给他整理。“明明这里生日的月份还是你最大呢，怎么看着还丢三落四的。”他嘴上在嫌弃，脸上却嘴角弯弯在偷笑，末了又不免在他脸上掐了一下，“行，手感真好。”

权顺荣真的很会撒娇，完全是选手级别，虽然李知勋嘴上不说，但其实大家都知道，李知勋最受不了权顺荣撒娇了，万一对上了几乎什么要求都会答应，一来一个准，甚至连三个人在一起前最后那层窗户纸捅破之后也是托了权顺荣不少的福，不然还得等李知勋回去思来想去起码一个月，哪来当晚就立刻双双亲到了李知勋的柔软的嘴唇。

就像现在，做好攻略的地方去了不少，吃饱喝足，按李知勋所想的就是该坐车回去休息了，偏偏权顺荣又精力旺盛，亲昵地搂着李知勋的手臂就问能不能走回去，还拍胸口打包票说真的不远。“反正吃完饭消化一下，我们多走走嘛，好吗？知勋啊，圆佑啊。”

权顺荣叫人也黏糊糊的，那个尾音九曲十八弯，笑起来又跟个年糕娃娃似的，都没花多大工夫就让李知勋和全圆佑妥协了，跟着导航慢吞吞地往住的方向走。

不过这条路倒不是他们出去的那条路，而是别的路，大抵只是从街道的另一头走，并没有什么不妥……

才怪。

明明都已经看见了，那个在路上发着明艳又显眼灯光的招牌，远远看去就开始好奇，看不懂日文，也不知道到底是卖什么的店铺，直到走近了才纷纷瞥去看了一眼，但马上又把头扭回来，心照不宣地当无事发生。

那根本是一家自助贩卖的情趣用品店。

隐隐约约像是要发生什么。

权顺荣一回到住的地方便把全圆佑拉去咬耳朵，鬼鬼祟祟不知道在说什么，薄脸皮如李知勋也实在是无法直接说出“你们在说什么悄悄话我也要听”这种幼稚的话来，只好换了话题，说了句我先去洗澡了就抱着衣服跑了。

洗到一半倒是全圆佑悄悄打开浴室门溜了进来，在蒸汽腾腾间抱上来的时候已经脱光了衣服，与已经被热水泡得发红发热的李知勋比起来全圆佑要冷一些，一被抱住就被李知勋嫌弃地推开，“好冷！”

“那知勋暖暖我嘛，不要这么小气，我也很冷啊。”他从背后把李知勋搂在怀里，过分靠近的身体接触让李知勋免不了碰到全圆佑的性器，让他紧张得僵直，惹笑了全圆佑，“我还没硬呢，你干嘛这么硬？”

全圆佑嘴上最是不输人，一语双关的把戏怎么样都玩不腻，甚至有心要调戏也立刻能换个法子来，相比之下着急的李知勋自然就输了不止一星半点。“我哪有硬！”

“我在说你身子硬嘛。”全圆佑一双大手抚上李知勋的肩膀，捏着他的肩膀揉捏，看似是在帮他放松，“不要紧张，我又没对你怎样。”

什么呀，等到那个时候就什么都晚了！

不过李知勋也没想到全圆佑真的就这么放过了他，但是出来的时候发现权顺荣不见了更能引起他的不解，“顺荣呢，这么晚去哪里了？”

得到的只有全圆佑的耸肩，“这我怎么知道呢。”

李知勋皱皱眉，想摸手机问问权顺荣到底干什么去了，刚把手机解锁了就听门口一声吧嗒，是权顺荣回来了，一双眼睛瞪得圆圆的，“知勋在等我吗？”

李知勋老实地点头，但点完头才发现自己做了什么，立刻扭头就跑回床上，被子一盖说自己要睡了，留下权顺荣心情大好地哼哧哧直笑。

但他自己也不知道自己居然就真的这样睡着了，要不是隐约听见一些不寻常的、类似于呻吟的声音，他也不会睁开眼睛。

是权顺荣在帮自己扩张。

他下半身完全赤裸，跪趴在被子上，屁股翘得高高的，几根进出后穴的手指已经变得湿漉漉的，也不知道是倒了多少润滑，连手指动的时候都能听到水声，加上权顺荣即便是强忍也无法忍下来的黏腻呻吟，根本不能简单用色情来形容了。

场面过于冲击性的后果就是，光是看李知勋就已经硬了。他扭头想去找全圆佑，却被人先一步从背后抱上，对方更是凑在他的耳边，用低沉又诱惑的声音问他。“你想不想和顺荣做爱？想不想操顺荣？”

全圆佑嘴上还在问，右手已经灵活地摸到李知勋的下半身，自作主张地把他从被子里抱出来，脱了他的裤子和内裤，用手帮他把有反应的性器套弄得更有精神，“你会喜欢的。”

权顺荣这时也好像不满于仅有自己的玩弄，扁着嘴扭过头，看着在全圆佑手里越发勃起肿大的性器也有些忍不住，“知勋知勋，快来，快来操顺荣……”他甚至像是邀请一般，迫不及待地对他们摇了摇屁股，“顺荣想要被操……”

李知勋这才不合时宜地发现全圆佑下半身也没有穿任何衣物，同样勃起的性器也抵着他的背，随着他的动作在背上滑动，“知勋还没试过，要不要我给你示范一下？”

话音刚落，他就把李知勋安置在一堆枕头被子上，抓过他的手让他自己玩，自己则是走上前去，不知道从哪里找来一个套子，撕开带上了就扶着权顺荣的腰，对准被润滑弄得湿软的后穴，几乎是一下子完全捅了进去，权顺荣立刻发出了一声痛快又满足的叹息。

权顺荣连屁股都是恰到好处的肉，做爱的时候连屁股都在晃，他迎合着全圆佑的动作，主动把自己送上去，但还没几下，全圆佑就突然抽了出来，引得他很是不满，继而又摇了摇屁股控诉，“干嘛，要做就做到底啊！”

李知勋什么都不会，这时还傻愣愣地看着全圆佑走过来把他拉过去，撕开一个新的套子帮他带上，让他也学着他抓住权顺荣的腰，然后找准了顶进去。

但大概还是第一次没有经验，即便已经看准了位置，李知勋的性器却总是打滑，怎么样都捅不进那个入口。

“我帮你。”全圆佑又俯上来，握着李知勋的性器，确保李知勋已经对准了，甚至帮他把前端都捅进了一部分，“对，就是这样，顺荣会很高兴的，顺荣是吧？”

“嗯……对……”被慢慢进入的感觉一点都不比一下子完全进入弱，特别是知道身后正在进入的人是谁，但这个认知让权顺荣觉得更是磨人，“好舒服，知勋好大哦……”

被温热又紧致肠肉包裹的感觉对李知勋来说是新奇的，他不自觉收紧了自己掐在权顺荣腰上的手，爽得直抽气，“那我、我现在可以用力了吗？”

“呜……可以了，知勋快操我啊……”

李知勋开始晃动身子，刚开始还摸不准力度，但渐渐却渐入佳境，加上耳边还听着权顺荣放浪的叫声，脸又红了一点。“你怎么叫得这么、这么……浪啊？”他本来也不想用这种形容词来形容权顺荣，但思来想去觉得还是只有这个词更加合适，说完就闷不做声，只顾着自己慢慢摸索到的方式继续操权顺荣。

权顺荣也被他顶得一颠一颠，爽得说话也不利索，“因为……因为喜欢知勋啊！”

全圆佑这时又突然故意要逗他，捏着权顺荣的脸颊，“我操你的时候怎么没见你这么骚，怎么，不喜欢我吗？”

“没、没有……呜……”全圆佑的手已经摸到了权顺荣的性器上，一上一下帮他手淫，“都、都喜欢……也喜欢圆佑，但是知勋是第一次……”

听到这里反倒是李知勋不好意思了，害羞得抿着嘴，全圆佑看着好笑，倒也没揭穿，继续跟着李知勋顶弄的节奏帮权顺荣撸管，最后看着他们两个几乎一起高潮射精了。

李知勋把自己抽出来，有些失神地坐着，把套子拿出来打结放到一边，后知后觉意识到自己确实是操了权顺荣，而且还很爽，就是有些不好意思，顿时就把脸埋进被子里了。

真可爱。全圆佑淡淡地笑笑，手上又捏了捏权顺荣的屁股，“还有我呢。”

权顺荣才刚高潮完，全圆佑又马上撞了进来，而且比起李知勋的青涩，全圆佑和权顺荣的身体磨合得更多，全圆佑都不用太费工夫就找到了权顺荣的敏感点，一下一下全对准了，敏感的身子再一次被操开，让权顺荣叫得比刚才还要淫荡，什么哥哥老公全叫了一遍，这一次的高潮来得比上次更快，全圆佑见状赶紧摁住权顺荣准备下滑的身子，托住他不让他掉下去，直到他也终于射精，临尾还不忘又打了权顺荣的屁股一掌。

然后他也把性器抽了出来，处理好了套子，三个人躺到一起，亲昵地靠在一起。

“喂，买的东西才用了两个，可不能浪费啊。”

BONUS

权顺荣站在玻璃柜前，原本细长的眼睛瞪得极大。

面对着一柜子的小玩具和其他情趣用品，权顺荣真可谓是大开眼界。

“但是怎么会有这么多花样啊，不是只是随便来看看套子吗！早知道这么多东西我就该多带点钱来啊！”


End file.
